


Showers Are Better in Threes

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Homophobia, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: This was a request from FicFave! :)Vigil gets some unexpected company from Mute and Jäger while he is showering.





	Showers Are Better in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was a request in a comment from FicFave. I hope you like it because I definitely do. ;)
> 
> I wanted to make this good, so I hope did a swell job!
> 
> _Lizardforce_

_The waters ran hot during the winter, but sometimes the water heater would be turned off and leave behind arctic waters, this mostly the doing of the Russian, Kapkan, and the German, Bandit. The showers offered some privacy with tiled stalls, preventing the wandering eye of a few men. The showers were often barren, unless all of the guys trained rigorously at one time, the showers would be quite filled. There were two showers in Hereford Base, the women’s showers, and the men’s showers. They both looked the same, but the women’s showers had to have a microphone put into place due to a few scandalous operators sneaking in and having sex. The men’s shower was reserved, the men were the same. No one spoke, or even looked at each other as they bathed. The chances of any operator sneaking into the men’s showers were slim to none._

 

The chilling silence of the room was disturbed by the gentle squeaking of one of the showers being turned on. The sound of the water hitting the tiled floor echoed through the room, the locker room, and into the hallway of the base. The occupant was none other than the Korean operator, Vigil. He had spent most of his day working on his ERC-7, and going into the gym for a quick workout. Unless he was sent out on a mission, this was how his days always went. It was routine. He never had friends to hang out with, and that was fine by him.

 

_When he entered the workshop, he was later joined by Mute and Smoke from the SAS. All of the British operators had a fascination with Vigil, especially that Mute. He assumed it was because he was so tech savvy and shared the same withdrawn attitude as him. He sat at one of the tables by himself, not bothering to look up from his work when he heard the door open and shut. Vigil wanted to improve the speed of which his disruptor worked, making it active longer, while reducing the cooldown time. His mask rested on the table, tools in hand, in an attempt to remove the device from his headgear. He carefully pulled the small pieces out of his mask and set them onto the table, organizing them. “Hey, Vigil?” Mute’s voice was unmistakable; soft voice with a gentle British accent that gave Mark Chandar his iconic codename. Vigil looked at him. Mute was standing straight up with his hands in front of them, playing with his own fingers. He wore a worried look and only looked at the ground or off to the side. Vigil could see Smoke watching them out of the corner of his eye. Vigil said nothing, but hummed in response and returned to his work. “How far does your disruptor reach?” Mute wavered, his voice nearly dropping to a low whisper. “No matter how far the camera, they won’t know I’m coming,” Vigil spoke, his gaze not moving from his device. “I… I want my jammers to reach a wider radius… How would I do that?” Mute started to rock on his heels, his hands now behind his back. “Whatever you’re using to send out that jamming signal isn’t strong enough. I’m not going to tell you how to fix it, because it’s your gadget, not mine.” He dismissed the conversation with a stern voice. Mute turned slowly, returning to his fellow defender. The shop was then filled with angry sounding whispers coming from the two Brits. Vigil continued to work on his device until he came up with a working plan. He wrote them down onto paper and stuck them in his file inside the workshop. As he was leaving, he bid Mute good luck on his jammers, who didn’t respond._

 

_The gym was nearly barren, it’s only occupants were the Germans, who sparred and wrestled in one corner. Blitz and Bandit were on the floor in a tussle. IQ and Jäger stood near them, laughing and pointing. Vigil watched them in silence as he went over to the weight rack, only wanting to work with dumbells and maybe do a bit of cardio. He grabbed 25 pound weights and started with curls. He lost count after 24, his mind wandering to the Germans. Bandit and IQ were throwing punches at each other, while Blitz and Jäger spoke idly to the side. Vigil noticed the stray in Jäger’s gaze from time to time, looking at him. Jäger’s look appeared glazed, as if he was watching him with admiration. This didn’t pause Vigil’s workout. Once he finished his curls, he put the weights back and got on one of the treadmills. Vigil started at a walking pace. The Germans still practiced their fighting, but now the Spetsnaz joined in. Kapkan, Fuze, Tachanka, and Glaz observed the sparring, Tachanka and Kapkan were shouting out who was going to fight who next. Vigil watched with a blank stare, picking up the pace to a light jog. He maintained this pace for a few minutes, then sped it up a little more. After about 45 minutes of jogging, Vigil’s face began to bead with sweat. He never perspired since he always ran once a day for at a few hours, but the gym was always warm. Today, he would cut himself some slack and half his time. He didn’t stop, but pushed on, turning up the speed one more notch to a run. He kept this speed for another 45 minutes, then stopped for the day. Tachanka and Blitz were now sparring, tossing punches and kicks at each other. Vigil stood with his hand on the door handle, watching the fight and it’s bystanders. Each group spoke in their native languages, more like yelling… The fight came to a standstill until Tachanka tackled Blitz, taking him to the ground. The shouting escalated, which was when Vigil took his leave in silence._

 

Vigil ran the water on cold, standing under the shower to rinse off the sweat that clung to his body. He preferred cold water over hot water. Cold showers made him more awake and aware, almost sharpening his senses. His strong senses were what made him valuable to Rainbow Six. If Six had a stealth mission on her plate, Vigil and Kapkan were always teamed up, often with Frost and that Brazilian woman… He could never remember her name. He put a dollop of shampoo into his hand and began to rub it on his head. Vigil didn’t have much of a need for shampoo, but he enjoyed being clean as much as the other operators. The soap foamed at the top of his head and streamed down his toned figure. He took great care into his physical health, constantly exercising and keeping up so he could perform his duty and do it well. The muscles were well-defined in his arms and legs, where they were most needed. Vigil mostly did cardio work, making him one of the faster and lighter operators that could sprint for hours without breaking a sweat. His endurance and stamina was unmeasurable. He heard the sound of the door opening and closing, but didn’t falter his routine. He put some of the shampoo onto a wash rag and scrubbed his body as fast as he could. Vigil didn’t want to stick around if someone else was about to join him. The other presence in the showers made Vigil’s heart pound, it felt as if it was watching him. He muttered a few calming words in his native language. Vigil rinsed the shampoo, then turned the water off. Not turning around, he reached for his towel that he hung on one of the stalls. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and then he turned around to leave.

 

Mute was standing in his way, towel at his waist with that same expression he wore in the workshop. Worried look, hands in front of him in a twitching frenzy. Only now his gaze was focused on Vigil, not his face… but his body. Vigil didn’t want to move to hide himself, he instead put his arm in front of him to hold his towel up. Mute had a blush on his face, his hands shaking. “Mute.” Vigil was the first to break the silence. “Ah, Vigil,” Mute let out a sigh for speaking, “I’m sorry for intruding… I was just…” Mute took a few small steps forward, Vigil stood in the same place. “Mark, what are you doing?” Mute made a sound, a soft exhale, visibly biting his lip, “I love hearing you say my name.” He spoke more to himself, still walking towards him. Vigil swallowed, becoming distinctly uncomfortable. He was unsure how to deal with this, but this was being handled differently under his towel. Vigil became flustered at his body’s reaction: _Why is this turning me on?_ The only problem with the situation was that Mute was a few inches taller than Vigil, which only made it more embarrassing. Mute put a hand out to touch Vigil, who only backed up against the wall. Mute persisted, until his hand gently touched his stomach. A chill went through his body at the feeling of physical contact, the chill that primarily went to his dick. He fought against his own erection with the hand that held up the towel, pushing it down.

 

Mute slowly got onto his knees, his hands on Vigil’s waist. Vigil couldn’t stop staring at Mute, his voice stuck in his throat, unable to tell him no. He shut his eyes and rested his head on the wall. Another touch on his stomach. Mute’s lips. Vigil couldn’t resist, now clenching his own towel with white knuckles. His tongue would touch his skin before moving down at a slow enough pace to earn a whine from Vigil. Mute touched his hand, moving it off the towel. A warm and wet feeling on his shaft allowed Vigil to relax some, a long sigh leaving his lungs. Mute worked expertly, his head bobbing up and down slowly, taking almost every inch of him down his throat. Vigil sucked in air at the feeling of his tip going down Mute’s throat, his hands grabbing his hair. Mute’s hands gripped his waist, pulling himself farther down onto his cock. Vigil could feel him gag, feel his tongue rub under the head… It was almost too much. Vigil had not touched himself since he joined Rainbow a couple months ago. He never had the time to, and his mind was fairly straight-edge, only focusing on his health and his duties. As a matter of fact, Vigil couldn’t recall the last time he had had sex, masturbated, or even watched porn.

 

His cock began to throb in his mouth. Mute noticed it too, acknowledging it with a soft moan that was muffled. It is quite hard to talk with your mouth full. Vigil looked down at the right time to watch him throat his whole dick. “Ahh fuck,” Vigil moaned softly, unable to tear his eyes from Mute. His mind grew foggy, for all of his focus was now on Mute. Vigil had started to thrust into his throat. Mute stopped for a moment to let Vigil face fuck him, enjoying every moment himself. He started slow, savoring the feeling of Mute’s throat tightening around his shaft. His grip on the Brit’s hair tightened as he sped up slightly, the sound of him gagging almost echoed around the showers. Vigil had been so preoccupied with Mute’s mouth that he never noticed that he was stroking himself. Appearing to be painfully erect, Mute couldn’t hold back his wonton moans as he jerked off and deep throating Vigil. His head rested back on the wall and let his eyes close, his hips still moving at a steady pace, while also allowing a few seconds for Mute to breath.

 

The two men were too caught up in their act to notice that someone else had entered the shower… Only, this man wasn't looking to shower. He had come in with no towel, but the same problem as Mute and Vigil. He watched them for a moment, admiring how well Mute was taking it down his throat, and listened to their moans… The moment he touched his own dick, the pleasure was shot through his whole body at an instant. He gasped quietly. He held a few necessities in his other hand, which he hid in the shower next to the two guys. He wanted to join in… And that’s what he did. He approached them quietly and got down on his knees.

 

Vigil felt yet another wet sensation on his skin. Someone, or something, was sucking on his balls. It was gentle, more like a massage. The two feelings at the same time brought a moan out from Vigil. He looked down to see who had joined him and Mute. He saw Jäger, on his knees, with his own balls in his mouth. “Fuck,” Vigil couldn’t get any other word out, Jäger’s tongue and Mute’s throat took the words from him. Never in his life had he imagined fucking another man… but Vigil wanted to bend over this British man and the German and just pound them into next week. When he looked back down, Mute stopped, and Jäger did the same shortly after him. They both looked up him like puppies, crowding his hips the same way the girls in a threesome porno would. Vigil couldn’t deny that their neediness was the hottest thing he had witnessed in his lifetime.

 

“I want to feel this inside me,” Mute slowly stroked his whole length.

 

“Ooh! Me too,” Jäger’s hand rubbed at the base of his cock, almost making Vigil shiver.

 

Vigil couldn’t help but to grin at the two men. “Oh really?” They both nodded, “Who’s first then?” Vigil ran his fingers through their hair, admiring the reactions they gave. A soft gasp from each. Mute was the first to speak up: “Jäger should go first… He hasn’t gotten to experience you… in full… yet.” At the sound of hearing his name called first, Jäger jumped up and ran to the next shower, with condoms and lube in hand. Mute and Vigil said nothing as he approached them both. He gave Vigil the lube and the condoms, then put his hands on the wall with his ass out. Mute took the lube from Vigil and put some on his hand, walking up to Jäger.

 

He pressed a finger against Jäger’s entrance, rubbing the lube around it slowly. He tensed up and relaxed instantly, allowing Mute to slide his whole finger inside him. Not holding back, Jäger let out a moan that echoed through the showers. Mute rubbed around, searching for his sweet spot, and Jäger let him knew when he found it. He sucked in air through his teeth and his knees almost buckled. Mute looked back at Vigil, who was now rubbing lube onto his cock. Mute bit his own lip at the delightful sight of Vigil… naked. His body was even better than he had imagined. He had the biceps you wanted to bite into, the toned back you wanted to leave scratches on… Mute was almost jealous of Jäger getting the first ride on Vigil.

 

Vigil pressed the tip against Jäger’s entrance, slowly pushing inside. Jäger’s face slightly exuded pain, but Vigil ran his hands up his back slowly, in an effort to comfort him. Jäger relaxed the muscles, allowing Vigil to push more inside him. The German let out wonton moans as Vigil thrust his hips at a slow pace. The feeling of being inside Jäger brought out a new side of Vigil. He was actually having sex with another man… It was all too real. What if someone came in? Oh the rumors that would come over that. But Vigil couldn’t stop, he had been starved from any physical attention in nearly years, and now he’s getting a full dosage. The pace quickened to where the gentle slapping of flesh rung through the showers. Vigil was taking Jäger from the back while Mute took the front, sucking him off the same way he did with Vigil. Taking him down his throat slowly with soft slurping. Jäger was stuck in the middle as a moaning and shaking mess. Vigil worked to find his sweet spot.

 

 _”Oh mein Gott,”_ Jäger moaned under his German tongue, and got louder as Vigil grazed across the most sensitive spots. Both men were hot moaning messes, Mute was making noises, inaudible groans and exasperated gasps once his mouth wasn’t full. Vigil grabbed his hips, holding Jäger still. He was so tight and with each thrust he could feel his muscles tighten around his dick. It milked a wonton moan from Vigil. He was so warm… So tight… So soft... 

 

“I want a turn now!”

 

Mute whined at Vigil, gripping his thigh. The touch was chilling, sending shocks throughout his body. Jäger sighed, unsure if it was from the intercourse or from nearly being blue-balled.

 

“But… I’m so close.”

 

Mute rolled his eyes but said nothing. He instead stuffed Jäger back into his mouth. Vigil had slowed down when Mute began talking, but the pace quickened and Jäger was back to moaning and panting as his climax grew near. Vigil watched as Mute now jerked him off while his mouth worked on his balls. Vigil groaned under his breath, thrusting deeper until he rubbed Jäger’s sweet spot. His moans became more frantic as he got closer. Mute throated him a few times before pulling him out, the tip resting on his tongue. That sight was so pretty to Vigil, enough to nail Jäger’s sensitive nerves, enough to get him to shoot cum all over Mute’s face. Soft moans left Jäger once he had his release. He moaned a few words in his German tongue. Mute cleaned his face up, disposing of it by swallowing all of it. Once he was done, he jumped up, more excited to get a turn.

 

Vigil took the condom off, replacing it with a new one. He put lube on his dick, then pressed it up to Mute, who gasped at feeling the tip touch his skin. Jäger had taken Mute’s place, sitting in front of him with his cock in hand. Vigil pushed in gently, surprised by how relaxed he was, but the feeling was ecstacy. Mute whined as he pushed his full length inside him, his legs trembling once he grazed his prostate. Vigil took a look at Jäger, admiring how fluid his movements were. He would shove his length down his throat, and pull it out, and do the same thing again in smooth movements. Vigil wanted to fuck his pretty little face… So he pounded into Mute harder, pressing against his sensitive spots. Mute hid his moans by keeping his lips closed, Vigil could tell he was struggling to hold them back. Vigil leaned over next to him.

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Mute did as he was told, and his moans bounced around the tiled room. They were wonton, loud, and full of passion. Vigil would be lying if he said he wasn’t close. Mute tightened up around Vigil, slowing him down, but he didn’t stop. He moved slow, rubbing hard into Mute’s prostate, drawing out a long and hard groan that ended in heavy panting.

 

“Ohhh fuck… Just like that.”

 

Mute kept himself tight, making sure Vigil maintained his slow pace. Every time Vigil rubbed that spot, Mute had to brace himself, clenching his fists and biting his lip. Each time he felt that he was going to come all down Jäger’s throat… who was still throating him. The feeling of his throat on the head of his dick made him throb. He relaxed a little, letting Vigil pound into him a little bit harder.

 

“Ahh fuck, I’m gonna come.”

 

Vigil made sure to hit his sweet spot every time after that, and that’s what he did. Mute was moaning hard and loud, almost unable to take it. Vigil slid himself slowly inside, pushing right against Mute’s prostate, making him release down Jäger’s throat. He gasped and moaned as his load was swallowed by Jäger. Mute turned to look at Vigil with a smirk after he pulled out. Vigil took off the condom and tossed it next to the other used one.

 

“It’s your turn.”

 

Mute grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him onto the ground into a sitting positive against the wall. Jäger and Mute went down on him. Jäger was the one to start sucking him off, and Vigil was glad it was him. He sucked hard, and when his cock disappeared down his throat, Jäger held it there until Vigil began throbbing in his throat. Mute worked his tongue on his balls, rubbing them gently. Vigil mumbled a few curse words out of pleasure. He couldn’t move. He only grabbed a fistful of their hair, sat back, and relaxed. His hips thrusted on impulse into Jäger’s throat, cherishing the tightening of his throat when he gagged. Jäger looked up at Vigil. One of the hottest things he could have done in that moment… Those beautiful eyes with that handsome face… And Vigil was fucking it. His head rested back and his eyes closed. He felt hands grab onto his hips, Jäger shoved Vigil’s whole length down his throat. Vigil moaned softly, every muscle in his body tightening as he got closer and closer… but he didn’t want this to stop.

 

Denying his own orgasm only made the other two men try harder. Jäger took a few seconds to pause and catch his breath. Mute took control, running his tongue along the ridge on the underside of his cock. Once it reached the top, it swirled in circles around the head. Jäger eventually joined in. Vigil’s hands gripped their hair yet again, continuing to deny himself until it hurt. It hurt more when Mute’s hand wrapped around the base and squeezed. The hand moved up and down at a fast enough pace to make Vigil tremble. With his dick dripping with saliva and being furiously jerked off, Vigil couldn’t hold himself back.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

He came on both of their faces, happily wiping it off with their fingers and sucking their fingers clean. Vigil couldn’t react properly to the lovely sight in front of him. He was entirely spent, sitting on the floor of the showers, naked, with Jäger and Mute in front of him with his climax all over their faces. The hanging excitement was about to come to a shameful end…

 

The door to the showers opened and slammed shut with a loud bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. That cliffhanger.
> 
> Anyway, leave your comments on how I did bc this is my first threesome fic! But obviously not my first gay male fic... ;)
> 
> Lemme know how I did!
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Make anonymous requests!


End file.
